


Myth Love

by OtterxSorrel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Love, Werewolf, myth, werewolf canada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterxSorrel/pseuds/OtterxSorrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are out, deep in the wilderness, staying in your cozy cabin to get away from society and civilization for a while, you find a man, or at first appears to be man, asleep in one of your rooms. He makes a quick getaway through the window. But what is this man? Why was he here in the middle of practically nowhere? This story includes action as well as romance. You meet creatures you had always believed were just myths. Your life shall change in ways you never though they would, just because of the man sleeping in your bed, before disappearing through a window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh, don’t worry about me, Alfred. There’s hardly anything out there.”, you said dismissively. You were currently talking on the phone with your best friend, Alfred F. Jones. “Yeah, nothing but bears and wolves and foxes.”, Alfred replied. You rolled your eyes, though the America couldn’t see it. “Alfred, I’ll be fine. Don’t you worry so much.”, you said in response, “You’re worrying more than you should.” “You’ll be out in the middle of practically nowhere!”, Alfred shouted, causing you to move the phone away from your ear. “Alfred, will you stop shouting?”, you said, a tad annoyed as you put the phone back to your ear.

 

You heard Alfred sigh on the other end of the phone line. “Sorry, ________. I’m just worried about you. You’ll be by yourself in the middle of the forest.”, the American said. “Alfred, I won’t be alone. I’ll have Timber with me.”, you said. Timber was your large, black Siberian husky that Alfred had given you when Timber was just a puppy. Alfred sighed. “I know, I know. But I’m still going to worry.” You let out a soft sigh of your own. “How about I’ll call you every night before I go to bed.”, you said, hoping it would get him to worry less. Alfred hesitated. “Alright, but if anything, and I mean anything, strange happens, you have to tell me.”, Alfred said. “Fine, if it’ll help you sleep at night.”, you said.

 

You heard Alfred sigh in relief on the other end of the line. “Thanks, that makes me feel somewhat better.” “Good.”, you said. “I have to go now, but I’ll talk to you later.” “Alright, _______.”, Alfred said. You smiled and hung up, setting your cell phone on your bedside table. After a moment of lying in bed, you slowly sat up, swinging your feet over the side of the bed and slowly getting up. You slowly shuffled to the door, calling to your dog. “Let’s go Timber.”, you said. Even though you had just gotten off the phone with Alfred, he had called a half hour after you had woken up, so you were still tired.

 

Your large dog jumped off the bed and trotted after you as you walked out of your, down the hall, and down the stairs. From there, you shuffled on to the kitchen. You let Timber into the back yard to let him do what dogs do on the morning after waking up, while you went and made something for breakfast. You yawned sleepily as you pulled open the fridge and looked inside. After a moment, you grabbed out what you needed to make pancakes, setting it on the counter and gathering the rest of what you needed for your desired breakfast.

 

When you finished making your pancakes, you put some on your plate and a couple into Timber’s bowl, because, after all, Timber was one of your best friends. You walked to the back door and pulled it open. “Timber!”, you called to your canine companion. Your dog came running over and trotted inside, going straight for his food bowl. You sat at the table with your own plate of food and began eating.

 

After you finished eating, you took your plate to the sink. You sighed softly as you washed of the dirty dishes and silverware, before drying them and putting them away, then grabbing Timber’s bowl and washing it. After washing and drying it, you put it back in its place on the floor. While you were bent over, Timber licked your face, his tail wagging happily. You smiled and giggled softly, gently petting his head before standing up straight.

 

You left the kitchen, going back upstairs and to your room. You went to your dresser and pulled out a (f/c) tank top, and a pair of jeans. You grabbed your undergarments and went to the bathroom. You set your clothes on the counter next to the sink and started up the shower. You pulled off your clothes, putting them in the dirty clothes basket. You climbed into the shower, letting your shoulders slump as your muscles relaxed under the warm water that was pouring down on you. You let out a small sigh and washed your hair and cleaned off your body.

 

You climbed out of the shower and grabbed a towel, drying yourself and your hair. You got dressed into the clothes you had brought with you to the bathroom and brushed out your hair, pulling it up in a ponytail. You walked out of your bathroom, going to your own room and moving over to your dresser. You pulled open a drawer and pulled out a pair of socks. You walked to your bed and sat down. You pulled on your socks before standing up to go get your shoes. You grabbed your shoes and walked back over to your bed, sitting down and pulling them on, then tying them.

 

Afterwards, you stood up and walked out of your bedroom and down the stairs. You grabbed your two luggage bags of necessities and walked out the front door. You placed them on the floor in the back of the truck, since Timber would be riding on the seat. You shut the doors and walked back inside. You grabbed Timber’s collar and leash, putting the leash around your neck as you went to find your canine companion.

 

You found him lying on the couch in the living room, chewing on his favorite toy. You smiled and walked over, kneeling down next to the couch and putting the collar around his neck. He licked your face, his tail wagging. You smiled and pet his head, before standing up. “Come on Timber.”, you said, walking towards the door. Timber jumped off of the couch, toy in his mouth, and trotted after you. You opened the front door and walked out, Timber following you out. You closed the door and locked in, then went to your truck. You pulled open the back door and Timber jumped in. After the large dog laid down, you gently pet his head before shutting the door. You then climbed into the driver’s seat. You put your keys in the ignition and turned them, your truck coming to life. You put on your seat belt before backing out of your driveway.

 

You turned on your radio and your favorite song poured out of the speakers. You smiled as you drove, listening to the music. You soon arrived at your friend’s Alfred’s house. You parked your truck in his driveway and shut off the engine. You climbed out of your vehicle and shut the door, then opened the door for Timber. You watched your furry friend jump down out of the truck. You shut the door then locked your truck. You walked with your husky up to the door of Alfred’s home and knocked. A moment later, the door opened, revealing your blonde American friend.

Alfred smiled upon seeing you. “Hey, _______!”, he said, grinning widely. You smiled. “Hey, Alfred. Do you think you could watch Timber while I go get groceries before I head to my cabin? I’d hate to leave him in the truck while I’m inside.”, you said. Alfred smiled and nodded. “Sure I can.” You let out a small sigh of relief. “Thanks, Alfred.”, you said. Alfred ruffled your hair playfully, laughing lightly. “No problem, _______.”, He said, chuckling softly. You smiled and playfully swatted his hand away. “I’ll be back in a bit.”, you said before walking back to your truck and getting in.

 

You waved to Alfred and Timber before driving away to the store. You turned on your radio, listening to whatever came on. Soon arriving at the grocery store, you parked your truck and shut off the engine, taking your keys out of the ignition and putting them in your pocket. You got out of your truck and locked it, then went into the store.

 

You walked around the store, getting what you needed, food, first aid supplies, silverware, bowls, plates, bullets and shotgun shells, supplies to clean your gun, dog food, and dog bowls. After you paid for everything you walked back out to your truck and put everything inside your vehicle. You got into your truck and drove back to Alfred’s. Once there you got out and knocked on the door. When Alfred opened up, his hair was wet, so you knew that he had either taken a shower or Timber had licked him to death. You gave him a smile. “Hey Alfred.” He smiled back. “Hey, ______. I guess you came to get Timber?”, he said in response. You gave him a nod. “I am.” Alfred called to your dog and he came trotting to the door.

 

After saying farewell to Alfred and getting Timber into the truck, you got in and drove off towards your cabin in the woods. You liked being able to get away from civilization, well, for the most part. You had a TV there that you often watched, and you brought your laptop and cell phone as well.

 

You let out a soft sigh as you drove. Your cabin was like a movie star’s five star resort getaway. It was your favorite place to be. It was quiet, peaceful and there was no drama. You often came here to get away from your girl friends. They always were trying to set you up with a guy or talk you into dating someone, when you weren’t really all that interested in dating anyone. Besides, even if you were interested in dating, there was no one you would date. No one caught your eye. There was Alfred, but you loved him like a brother and he loved you like a sister, there was no romantic feelings between you. And then there was Ivan, but he was your best friend. But, there were not romantic feelings, just friendship, and you were content with that. It’s not like you desired more, because you didn’t.

 

A few hours later, you arrived at your cozy little cabin and got out of your truck, letting Timber out as well. You took the supplies you had brought inside. You put the groceries away after turning on the power to the house, since you didn’t want to pay a bill for having the electricity on when you weren’t there. After putting things away, you got some of the cleaning supplies prepared to clean up around the cabin, expecting it to be dusty. But when you got ready to clean, it was surprisingly clean. It was spotless. No dirt on the floor, besides what you had tracked in when you first came in. Not dust, not on the TV, not on the furniture, not on the table or the rug. Everything was clean, the stairs were swept. You walked upstairs and down the hall, checking all the rooms. Though, when you opened one door, you were surprised at what you saw.

 

There was a man laying in the bed, asleep. He had wavy blonde hair and a strange curl. He had on glasses, even though his was sleeping. You pushed the door opened wider, taking a step closer, causing the floor to creak. The man jumped awake, revealing beautiful violet eyes. When he saw you, he froze, his eyes widening. He jumped out of the bed, naked, and jumped out of the window. You ran to the window, managing to catch a glimpse of him disappearing into the forest surrounding your cabin. 

 

You sighed shakily, slamming the window shut. You found it strange, very strange, that there was a man sleeping, naked, in one of the bedrooms of your cabin. After locking the window, you went back downstairs and grabbed your bag of clothes and whatever else you needed to take upstairs, before going to the second floor of your cabin and putting it all away. You tried to shake off the fact that you had seen someone in your cabin, trying to tell yourself that you were seeing things. But no matter how hard you tried to convince yourself, you couldn’t.

 

After a while, you settled on the couch with Timber laying in front of the burning fireplace. You sat in a pile of blankets, watching a horror movie, eating popcorn. Every now and then you jumped, but it wasn’t too bad. In the end, you fell asleep on the couch.

 

Around midnight, you were startled awake by a rather loud, but far away, howl. You shivered slightly, wrapping the blanket tighter around yourself. You walked over to your thermostat and turned the heat up. The temperature had really dropped since you had fallen asleep. You scurried back to the couch, letting out a small sigh of relief as you took your feet off of the ice cold floor.

 

You glanced over at Timber, who was sound asleep on the rug. It’s a good thing he has all that fur to keep him warm., you thought. You slowly stood up again, dreading the feeling of cold wood on your feet. You yawned and went to the kitchen, going over to the fridge and pulling it open. You pulled out a (favorite drink), opening it and pouring it into a glass after shutting the fridge door. You took a sip of your drink, trudging out of the kitchen and back towards your living room.

 

You plopped down on your couch, just as you heard knocking at your door, causing Timber to wake up and start barking. Who could that be?, you thought. You were out in the middle of the woods, so you certainly didn’t expect anyone to be knocking at your door this late at night. You slowly got up, setting your drink on the coffee table and going to the door. You slowly pulled open the door. Standing there was one of the forest rangers. “Sorry to bother you this late at night ma’am, but there have been sightings of a couple rather large wolves, so I highly suggest staying inside when it starts getting dark and through the night.”, he said.

 

You gave a small nod. “Alright, thank you sir.”, you replied. “Have a good night, ma’am.”, he said. “You too.”, you said in response, then closed the door. Large wolves, huh? Stange., you thought. Sure, there were plenty of wolves around here and it was always suggested that people would stay inside started from dusk and all the way to dawn. But it was kind of rare that the forest rangers would come around to say that. And it was also strange that they would say the wolves are large. Usually all wolves, even the big males, weren’t considered more of a threat than others, so the rangers wouldn’t pay as much mind to it. But if these were so large that it caused more concern to the rangers, than it was definitely something to be worried about.

 

You shook it off and sat back down on the couch with a small sigh, picking up your drink and taking a sip. Letting out a small yawn you started flipping through channels on the TV, trying to find something to watch. Luckily, your favorite episode of (favorite show) was on. You let a small smile grace your lips as you watched happily. You ended up falling asleep on the couch once more.

 

When you woke in the morning, you were a bit sore from sleeping in a strange position on the couch, but you still got up and shuffled to the kitchen. You put some food and more water into Timber’s bowls before making yourself something it eat.

 

After eating, you went upstairs and got dressed for the day before going back downstairs and putting on your heavy coat and boots. Then you pulled open the front door and stepped outside onto your front porch, pulling the door shut behind you, leaving Timber inside. You walked out and to your truck, opening the toolbox on the back and pulling out your gun.

 

After making sure your gun was loaded, you walked off into the surrounding woods, unaware of the surprises that would come your way.


	2. Chapter 2

You quietly walked through the forest, putting your arm through the strap on the gun and putting the gun on your back. You listened as leaves crunched under your feet with each step. You heard the birds chirping in the branches overhead. It was peaceful, there was a wonderful peace that just made you feel at ease. You felt relaxed with everything so peaceful.

 

You looked over to your right when you heard some leaves rustle. You watched as a squirrel emerged from the leaves and scampered up a tree. A tiny smiled graced your lips as you walked along in the seemingly peaceful forest.

 

Though, a little while after walking, you felt the strange sensation of being watched. You paused and looked around, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear. Your head snapped to the side when you heard a twig snap. Tensing, you looked around once again, but saw nothing.

 

“What could that be?”, you mumbled softly to yourself. You saw something move out of the corner of your eye and you turned to face it. Though, you weren’t expecting what you saw. There stood a large pack of wolves. Some gray, some black, some white, some a mixture of any of the three colors. They bared their teeth, letting out snarls and growls.

 

You pulled your gun off of your shoulder, holding it defensively. You aimed the gun at the ground in front of the nearest wolf, taking off the safety, and fired a warning shot. The wolf jumped back, letting out a fierce snarl. A wolf, who was close to the first, lunged at you.

 

You fired off another shot, aiming near the other wolf. You didn’t want to kill them. But, if you really had to, you would.

 

Before you had time to react, a third wolf ran at you. It leaped up at you, it’s forepaw’s landing square on your shoulders and the force sent you and the wolf tumbling to the ground. The large mammal went to bite your throat, but your thrust your rifle in between its jaws of razor sharp teeth.

 

Another wolf jumped forward and bit down on your calf, causing you to let out a cry of pain. The wolf with your gun in its mouth began shaking its head, tearing your gun from your grip and throwing it aside. It once again tried to bite down on your throat, but you held up your arms in defense, causing it to bite down on your forearm, causing you to scream out in pain.

 

You could feel the other wolves biting down on your other limbs. You felt as if this was it, you couldn’t escape. You could feel your blood running down your skin. Blood dripped down onto your face, falling into your eyes, blinding you.

 

You started drifting unconscious from blood loss. You could hear the wolves start snarling. You could feel the teeth leaving your flesh, your arm falling to the ground. Not a few seconds later, you could hear the yelps of whimpers of the wolves, then heard the pounding of their paws as they ran off. Not two seconds after, you feel unconscious. Your eyes slid shut, your world becoming black as you became deaf to what was going on around you.

 

Your eyes slowly fluttered open. The first thing you noticed was the searing pain in your limbs and muscles. You slowly forced yourself to sit up and look around at your surroundings. You didn’t recognize anything. You were laying on a bed with black sheets and light pink pillows. Across the room was an oak wood dresser. Next to it was a closet. There was a light pink carpet covering the floor. In the corner opposite the bed was a rack of shoes, shoes of which appeared to belong to a female.

 

You looked down at yourself and saw that you were wearing a light pink nightgown. Your wounds from the wolf attack were cleaned and bandaged.

 

You looked over where you heart the door open. A woman with long blonde hair, kept in a side braid, blue eyes framed with glasses, a red hair bow, wearing a knee-length pink dress with white leggings underneath stood there.

 

“You’ve finally woken.”, she said, speaking with a French accent. “That’s good.” She walked towards you and gently rested a hand against your forehead. After a moment, she retracted her hand. “No fever. That’s good.”

 

“Who are you? How did I get here?”, you asked in confusion, looking around once again. “My name is Lucielle Bonnefoy. We brought you here after finding you in the woods.” “We?”, you said in confusion. “My brothers and I.”, she replied.

 

You heard a light knock on the door and looked over. A man with chin length, wavy, blonde hair, blue eyes, and stubble on his chin, wearing a blue button up shirt and black pants stood in the doorway. “Matthieu has finished making breakfast, Lucielle. How is the Cherie doing?”, he asked. He too, had a French accent.

 

Lucielle nodded. “She’s doing good. She’s woken up.” The man nodded. “Good. Does she have a fever?” Lucielle shook her head. “Non, she doesn’t. Thankfully.”, she replied. “That’s good.” He walked closer to get a better look at you. He gave you a pleasant smile. “Hello, Cherie.”, he said, “My name is Francis, Francis Bonnefoy.”

 

You gave a tiny nod. “I’m _________(f/n) _________(l/n).”, you replied. Francis smiled softly. “Beautiful name, cherie.”, he said, gently taking your hand and placing a soft kiss on you knuckles. A light blush dusted your cheeks as you smiled bashfully. “Th-Thank you.”, you replied.

 

“Would you like to join us for breakfast?”, he asked you. You gave a small nod. “That would be nice.”, you replied. Francis gently took your hands and helped you out of bed. The first thing you felt was searing pain shoot up your legs. You stumbled a bit, falling into Francis. He caught you, chuckling softly. “Are you okay, cherie?”, he asked, helping you back to your feet. You blushed lightly as you nodded. “Yes, thank you.”, you replied.

 

With the help of Francis and Lucielle, you were guided to the kitchen. An incredible scent drifted from the room of your destination. Once in the kitchen, you saw a man with wavy blonde hair that fell to his shoulders and a curl sticking out to the side. He wore blue jeans and a red hoodie with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. His back was to you, so you couldn’t see his face.

 

Lucielle and Francis helped you sit down in a chair at the kitchen table. You gave them a small smile to show your appreciation.

 

“How’s breakfast coming along, Matthieu?”, Francis asked. “It’s almost ready.”, the man, whose name was apparently Matthieu, replied. His accent was Canadian, which surprised you a bit. But you shrugged it off. “So how’s our guest doing?”, Matthieu asked, his back still towards you. “She’s finally woken.”, Francis replied. “She seems to be doing fine.”

 

Matthieu turned and blinked in surprise when he saw you. You felt surprised as well, but didn’t show it. You recognized him. It was the guy you found sleeping, naked, in your bed! You didn’t say anything though, and neither did he. He simply turned back around and went back to cooking. You saw Lucielle and Francis share a confused glance.

 

Soon enough, Matthieu finished up making breakfast and with the help of Francis, made the plates and helped set the plates and silverware at the table. Once everything was set out, including drinks, everyone took their seats. Francis sat across the table from you. Lucielle sat to your right, and Matthieu your left.

Silently, everyone began to eat. Matthieu had made pancakes, eggs, and sausage. It was probably the most amazing thing you ever tasted. Personally, you had never really been a big fan of pancakes, but these were just amazing. Throughout the meal, everyone was quiet.

 

Once breakfast was over with, Lucielle collected the dishes and went to wash them while Francis and Matthieu helped you to the room you awoke in. You were gently helped back onto the bed, where you sat, leaning against the wall. After that, Francis left the room, followed by Matthieu.

 

A few minutes later, Matthieu returned, carrying bandages, gauze, and disinfectant. “Do you mind if I check you wounds?”, he asked quietly. You shook you head. “Go ahead.” He sat down on the bed next to you and propped your leg up on his knee. Gently, he began peeling off the bandages on your leg. Once done with that, he set it next to him on the floor and slowly removed the gauze. You silently bit your lip. After all, it did hurt.

 

Matthieu discarded the used gauze onto the floor in the pile of bandages. After gently inspecting the wound, he carefully cleaned it, using the disinfectant. You bit down on your lip harder, resisting the urge to cry out in pain. After making sure your wound was cleaned, he placed more gauze over the wound and wrapped the bandaging around your leg.

 

Matthieu repeated the process with all of your other wounds. The two of you remained silent as he worked. Finally, when he was working on the last wound, one on your arm, you spoke. “So, umm….”, you said, hesitating. His beautiful violet gaze shifted from his work up to your eyes, before dropping back down to his current task. “Umm….. Why were you in my cabin when I came in?”, you asked finally.


	3. Chapter 3

Matthieu didn’t answer at first, averting his gaze. You stared at him, waiting for an answer. “Well?” Matthieu opened his mouth to answer, but there was a knock at the door, interrupting him. You looked over to see Francis standing at the door. “Matthieu, can you help Lucielle finish cleaning up the kitchen?” Matthieu nodded and stood, moving to grab the soiled bandages. “I’ll get that.”, Francis said. Matthieu nodded and hurried from the room.

 

Francis walked over and collected the soiled bandages and left the room to throw them away. You sat there for a moment, before laying back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling in thought. What’s going on? I don’t understand…, You thought. Wait, come to think of it, I never asked how they found me… I hadn’t gone too far from my cabin, and there are no other cabins for miles. There’s no way the three of them just happened to stumble upon me…

 

You let out a sigh. You had a feeling that even if you asked, you wouldn’t get a straight, or honest, answer. The more you thought, the more it didn’t make sense. Even if they had happened to find me by accident, how would they have gotten me here? It’s almost impossible to get any kind of all-terrain vehicle through the forest. I don’t think any of them could have carried me all the way back here either. Now that I think of it, what had scared away the wolves? I didn’t hear gunshots or anything else… Odd…, You thought.

 

“________?” You were jolted from your thoughts and looked over at the door to see Francis standing there. “Yes?”, you replied. “Are you alright? Do you need anything?”, the blond asked. Answers would be nice., you thought, but you just shook your head. “I’m fine.”, you relied simply. Francis walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. “It sounds like you’re lying.”, he said. You sighed, but said nothing in response.

 

“We’ll be taking you back to your cabin soon, don’t worry.”, he said. “We’re not bad people.” He cast you glance to see if there would be any sort of response, but there wasn’t. “Please, don’t think ill of us, ________. We simply just want to help. I know you probably have many unanswered questions, but as of now, they’ll most likely remained without an answer, to your knowledge.”, he went on. “There is no reason for you to fear us either, that is, if you do. To be quite honest, it’s hard to tell what you’re feeling.” All he received was a shrug in response.

 

It doesn’t seem like I’ll ever get any answers., You thought with a mental sigh. “We’ll take good care of you while you’re staying with us.”, Francis said before standing and heading for the door. You glanced over and watched him leave, closing the door behind himself. After a while, your eyelids grew heavy and you drifted to sleep.

 

There… Just down the hill… a faint orange glow… No, something’s not right… Howling… Loud, echoing. Louder than what should be possible…

 

You pushed yourself forward, running down the hill, stopping after a few steps. Something felt odd. Looking around, you saw nothing but trees and the dirt path before you. You looked down at yourself, you were… transparent. Shaking your head, you forced yourself to move forward, down the tall hill towards the glow. As you ran down, the glow grew bright… and brighter. As you neared the bottom the faint glow turned into a blazing light.

 

Orange and yellow flames consumed wooden buildings. People running around in a panic. Howls, louder than they were before, much like thunder. It was impossible for it to be normal wolves. They weren’t this loud. A large dark shape ran right past you, something soft brushing your arm as it did. You flinched away in surprise. You looked towards the shape. It was large, walked on four legs, furry. Another fire suddenly blazed up, consuming one of the wooding building near the large, what you assumed to be, animal.

 

There stood an enormous wolf with dark golden fur. Your eyes widened in surprise. You watched as the wolf disappeared behind a burning building. You looked around and noticed more wolves running among the panicked people, who ran in every direction, trying to avoid the wolves.

 

Flames slowly consumed the little village, people staying close enough to the burning village to use the light to see, not daring to venture farther to the wolves who stalked in the shadows.

 

You walked by the groups of people, looking around, then into the shadows. You could see the flames glint off they eyes of the large predators. Suddenly one leapt out at you and-

 

You woke with a jolt, breathing heavily, eyes wide in terror. Sitting up in bed, you rubbed your eyes with a shaky sigh. What was that all about? That was probably one of the oddest dreams you have had in a long while. Was there some secret message behind it? Probably not, what message would there be from that? With a small sigh, you laid back down, staring up at the ceiling in the dark room until you fell back to sleep.

 

You woke early that morning, and just remained in bed, staring up at the ceiling. You heard movement outside the bedroom. Footsteps moved down the hall, past the room. You heard the back door open and close. You sat up, getting out of bed and moving to the window. You parted the curtains slightly, looking out. There on the back porch, stood Matthieu.

 

What was he doing up so early? The early rays of dawn were shining lightly in the sky, providing dim lighting outside, enough for you to see fairly clearly though. You watched him with curiosity. You watched as a golden glow surrounded the blond male. What’s going on?, you thought. The glow brighter, bright enough for you to have to shield your eyes from the glare. Thought, you continued to watch. Soon enough, the glow faded away, and there stood a large wolf with dark golden fur. Just like the one from your dream.


End file.
